La magia de un beso
by SolamenteDany
Summary: Un muerdago hace que Jade se de cuenta de ciertas cosas que siente hacia Tori./ Creo que no soy muy buena haciendo Sinopsis xd, pero los invito a leer.


La Magia en un Beso.

 **Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

POV Jade.

Estamos en la casa Vega todo el grupo de amigos porque es el único lugar donde no hay padres presentes ya que están de viaje y llegan hasta mañana para Navidad. Todos estamos tomando chocolate que Vega hizo, es el único chocolate que puedo tomar porque no me sabe muy dulce, ellos hablan de todas la aventuras que nos han unido más en este año, pero mi mente se quedo en Hollywood Arts hace unas horas.

FlashBack.

Vega está hablando por celular y sentada en otra mesa con su odiosa hermana, porque Trina termino con su novio y estaba triste, podría seguir viendo y criticando a Vega, pero Robbie me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Creen que algún día conozca a esa persona que detiene el mundo con un beso?

-Eso no existe Rob, amigo yo he besado a muchas personas y no he sentido eso jamás.

-Pues porque tiene que ser con la persona indicada André, así como cuando Beck me beso por sorpresa cuando termino con Jade.

-Sí, antes de Cat no sentía nada especial, no mal interpretes Jade, tus besos me gustaban, pero no encendían las chispas, ni la magia que debía haber.

-No me molesta, ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco he sentido nada con nadie, y con mi forma de ser dudo que alguien se me quiera acercar.

-Jade…- Me empieza a decir Beck, pero el timbre anuncia que ya tenemos que ir a clase de Sikowitz, y me voy antes de que me empiecen a decir sobre mi comentario anterior.

Cuando llego al teatro me quedo viendo cual lugar sería mejor para ver la clase.

-¡Jade cuidado!- Grita el loco profesor, pero antes de darme cuenta alguien me empujo por la cintura y veo como cae una escalera que estaba mal apoyada.

-¡Vega! Si en algo valoras tu brazo quítalo.

-¡Bien!, A la otra dejo que la escalera caiga sobre ti y te haga daño.

Me suelta y cuando estoy dispuesta a irme al frente del salón y ella al otro lado Sikowitz nos detiene.

-¡Alto ahí señoritas!, ustedes se deben un beso.- Dice apuntando hacia el techo y efectivamente hay un muérdago, como todos los que he evitado desde que decoraron la escuela.

-NO

-Pues no se podrán mover de ahí, hasta que haya un beso Jade.

-Bien.- Dice Vega, como si me fuera a dejarme.

Estaba por matar a Sikowitz cuando Vega posa sus manos sobre mis mejillas, me estoy preparando para un asqueroso beso, pero mientras más se acerca siento más nervios y cierro los ojos, quiero pensar que es para evitar el asco. ¿Qué es este hormigueo que siento? ¿Por qué de repente tengo ganas de que sí me bese?

Bueno admito que últimamente ella me atrae mucho, pero es imposible después de como he sido con ella. Ahora solo se una cosa, quiero este beso porque estoy sintiendo como se detiene el mundo, las chispas y la magia que se debe sentir.

Pero hace algo que yo definitivamente yo no esperaba, me da un tierno y corto beso en la punta de la nariz. ¿Cómo es que Vega logro hacerme sentir todo eso y solo con un beso en la nariz?

-Ahí tienes tu beso Sikowitz.- Dice ella mientras yo sigo en shock.

Fin FlashBack.

-¿Y a esta que mosco le pico?

-Rex, cállate si no quieres morir a manos de Jade.

-Pero si la bruja mala del oeste lleva mucho tiempo sin hacernos caso.

Salí de mis recuerdos cuando Robbie y Rex empezaron a discutir, pero tomo a Vega del brazo, la levanto del sofá y la arrastro hasta su cuarto, cuando llegamos la suelto y ella cierra la puerta, comienza a caminar hacia mí con expresión confundida, pero antes de llegar se golpea con la cama.

-Hazlo de nuevo

-¿Golpearme con la cama Jade? Bueno, podría hacerlo, pero dime que te tiene mal desde hace rato.

-¡No eso no!, Bueno sí, pero después, ahora solo quiero que detengas el mundo de nuevo porque me gustas demasiado desde hace tiempo, pero soy tan imbécil que todo este tiempo te he tratado mal, y sé que solo me quieres como amiga, pero…

Ella se empieza a acercar a mí, y eso hace que mis palabras se corten, por los nervios. Me toma por la cintura y yo pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y poco a poco nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios se rozan y comienza un suave beso que al igual que en la mañana siento chispas y magia, al parecer ya encontré a mi persona ideal. Cuando nos separamos ella tiene una sonrisa muy grande y supongo que yo tengo una igual.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo espere por esto Jade.

-Bien, porque a partir de hoy tendrás que hacerlo cada día por el resto de tu vida…bueno…solo..si quieres… porque si no te hago sentir toda la magia y chispas…porque no podría hacerte estar conmigo si quieres a tu persona ideal…- Me calla con un pequeño beso.

-Yo encantada de hacer esto por el resto de mi vida, eres mi persona ideal.

Y nos volvemos a besar tiernamente, pero esta vez es más largo.

¡ **Hola!**

 **Que One-Shot tan más cursi acabo de escribir xD. Si les gusto (o no) pueden hacérmelo saber en los reviews.**

 **Los amo mucho.**

 **Esta nota será cortita porque tengo prisa, pero no podía más con esto rondando por mi cabeza, quien siga mi otra historia me disculpo por no poner capitulo, pero solo me venía esto a la mente, así que decidí escribirlo y ya mañana pensare en lo que me falta del otro.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
